


Let me go

by beg_for_forgiveness



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adoring Edd, Cuties, Depressed Tom, Edd loves Matt and Tom pretty hard core, Eddsworld - Freeform, Everyone is learning to deal with monster Tom, M/M, Matt provides a lot of comfort, Monster Tom, Multi, No Tord and Edd relationship, Oblivious Matt, Possible smut, Slow Burn, This fic is pretty Tom based actually, Tom Needs a Hug, Tom has PTSD, Tom quits his job, Tord is really trying, Tord will have his revenge, a rivalry kinda forms between Tord and Edd actually, agressive tord, cute Tom, hurt Tom, loving tord, matt is beautiful, smol Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness
Summary: Tom follows after the sister he never knew existed; big mistake, he learns.Things are never quite the same.Had a plan. Abandoned plan. Winging it now. Hope its worth something.





	1. In which it is silent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not sure how this fic will go but... we will see!

He was silent, blood sinking down his arm and into the carved grooves of his wrist.   
It was a mistake to come, this he knew, but he followed willingly. He accepted the unknown and allowed this to happen. Allowed those people to cut the sigils directly into his flesh and offered his own blood to fuel it. It was dark magic, he didn't believe in it, didn't put any hope in it; he still followed.  
The sigils burned his flesh, if he was able to leave here, the skin would never grow back properly; he'd always have the indented cuts that wrap around his wrists like ivy.  
He'd always have a reminder of his mistake.  
He followed her here.  
Agreed to this.  
He could have stayed home, could've been on some adventure with Edd and Matt, or Hell, even Tord, right now.  
But he followed her.  
Followed his blood.  
Followed his history.  
Just so she didn't have to die.  
And he in place of her.  
The blood pooled around him now, slipping into the cracks and crevices of the stone floor. Slowly he stood, seeking light in the dark.  
"I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." He muttered, voice hoarse and weak from disuse and dehydration.  
"I want to go home I want to go home I want to see my friends."

 

 

But he can't.


	2. And Silence is deafening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please send a little love my way with a comment and a kudos! I love to see them!  
> Thanks for reading!

Tord was at his desk, coffee mug in one hand and serval papers in the other. It was typical, boring, army stuff that he needed to complete before the day's end. He always dedicated his Wednesdays to the red army, the rest of the week was spent with his old Friends.  
Truthfully, he didn't mind the alone time and he needed to dedicate more time to the army anyways but his friends meant a lot to him. After nearly killing Tom and getting a taste of his own medicine, he realized the mistake he made. Tord wants to rule the world, yes, but you get nowhere without allies and Tord wouldn't choose anyone else to be them.  
He even had a house built and had everyone move back in, Edd and Matt jumped at the offer, it took Tom a bit more convincing.  
_Tom_  
Tord's "enemy", he didn't really think of him as one. They were close as kids; Hell, Tord practically lived at Tom's place when he was younger. He wanted them to be close again, seeing Tom happy made a warm emotion bubble up in his stomach, it always made him smile. These past months made Tord think Tom was starting to like him again, in middle school Tom never could say no or be angry at him for long. Tord desperately hoped it would be like that again.  
A knock at the study door brought Tord from his thoughts.  
"Red leader?"  
"What is it Patryk?" A man stepped through the doorway, stony-faced, but eyes portraying worry.  
"Ah.. do you recall when you had us keep watch on your.. um... allies, sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, we've been informed that Tom has gone missing."  
"What? No. Tom went to visit his sister a few days ago."  
"Sir, its confirmed he was drugged."  
Tord felt the blood rising to his head, the word drugged was ringing in his ears. He stood, slamming his hands down onto the desk, creating a loud **_smack_**.  
"Where was he last seen?!"  
"Downtown, he entered an old book shop and hasn't come out since."  
"Send me the address, I'm going after him."  
"But sir-"  
"Do. Not. Argue. Solider. Do as you are told."  
Patryk scurried off to get the address while Tord removed his uniform, replacing it with his typical hoodie and black jeans. His glare was firm and his mouth in an angry scowl.  
_If they hurt him_.... he growled and stormed out the room.


	3. Book store oddity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for sticking around!   
> Please note that this will have irregular updates!   
> Thank you!

The book store was.... disconcerting to say the least. It's windows were boarded up and for a store advertising it's excess of books, it was sorely missing most of them.  
Tord pushed open the door in the back, which promptly snapped off the hinges and fell to the dusty floor; he cautiously stepped over it.  
The room he entered made even less sense, it was dark, lit only by a candle nearly burned down to the bottom. The walls were concrete rather than wood like the rest of the building.   
Tord could tell this part was new, the way it poorly connected to the main building gave it away. It was forced and very very small. Only big enough to be considered a large closet; on the floor a metal hatch glinted against the orange light.   
Tord kneeled down, the hatch wasn't dusty, unlike the rest of the place; he scoffed and pulled out his flashlight.  
He pulled the door latch open and slowly lifted the hatch; it didn't even creak.  
That's when Tord heard a sound, a soft voice, barely audible; Tord knew that voice from any where. His eyes widened with shock and he immediately climbed down into the hatch.   
"I want to go home.." Tom whimpered "Please let me go home."   
The moment Tord got down to the ground he was running; he slid and stopped at Tom's side, pulling the smaller man into a hug.  
"It's okay, it's okay." He cooed "I'll take you home, it's alright."   
Tom let out a shaky breath and went limp in Tord's arms.   
"Thank you."

They stood like that for what felt like forever, Tord comforting the broken man before him, it was odd seeing the normally proud and hard head man break down like this. Tord held him anyways, finding no shame in crying; he had a hand on the back of Tom's head and his other arm wrapped around his body. Tom was curled up to him, head tucked in the crook of Tord's neck and arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He clung to him like he'd drop dead if he didn't.  
A few endless moments later and Tord realized Tom fell asleep. He frowned, knowing Tom must have avoided sleeping the entire time he was locked down here; Tord scooped him up, holding him with one arm hooked beneath his knees and the other on his back and hip; Tom pressed himself closer yet, hands clutching the Norwegian's hoodie and face buried within it.   
Tord did his best to climb back up the ladder without dropping Tom; he managed to do so by supporting Tom with his chest while he used his arm.

Edd nearly screamed when Tord walked in the house; he bombarded him with questions and removed Tom from his arms, clinging to him instead.  
"Oh my god Tom! What happened?!"   
Tord shrugged "I'm not sure yet. I just know that some one drugged him and locked him up."  
"Holy moly okay..." Edd set Tom on the couch and softly pet his hair "is he going to be okay?"   
"Should be."   
Edd nodded "He better be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please send a little love my way and give me kudos and comments! They help keep me going!


	4. Bed time blues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back motherfuckers. Didja miss me?

His head was swimming, his heart beating too fast; Tom let out a moan of discomfort, curling in on himself.  
He felt sick and his mind was riddle with dreams of sharp toothed monsters swallowing him alive. He woke with a start, trembling and craddling himself like a mad man.  
"Tom?" A dreary voice beckoned at his side before slowly sitting up and watching him.  
The man in question made only a faint whimper in response, turning and burying his face into the neck of Edd.  
It was unusal for Tom to seek out comfort in anything but a bottle of booze but the taller saw it fitting considering the state Tom had been in when Tord brought him home. 

"Baby, are you ok?"  
Tom sniffled and shook his head slightly, fingers trembling as they curled in Edd's sleep shirt.  
"Hurts."  
Edd tilted his head slightly, watching through sleepy eyes as his boyfriend of three years and friend since elementary shake just like when they first met. He thought back to the timide boy Tom used to be and frowned.  
"Whatever or whoever did this to Tom" Edd thought. "Will regret it. I'll make them regret it."  
"What hurts?"  
Tom let out a pained gasp as Edd shifted slightly to pull away and get a better look at him.  
"Everything." he whined, struggling to keep his cool; Tom felt like his whole body was on fire, a mix of refreshing ice and lapping burns scarring his insides.  
Edd eyed him carefully but it was dark in the room and Tom's hoodie hid most the damage; with a sigh, he got up to switch on the light. He was going to have to make another supply run in the morning. Between Tord and Tom's bad habits, the household tended to run out of bandages. Edd hoped he had enough for Tom until it was morning. If his suspcion is correct, Tom's wounds had reopened during their sleep.  
Edd winced and squinted when he flicked the light on, finding it too dazzling to adjust to right away.  
"Okay Tommy, lets get that hoodie off and check your wounds." He smiled when his eyes recovered and made his way back to the now quietly sobbing man.  
Edd was careful in stripping him of the hoodie, careful not to tug it on any cuts or deep bruises. Once off, Tom continued to tremble, though now it was more because he was minorly cold.  
"E-Edd?"  
"Hmm?" Gently lifting his arm, Edd cleaned each cut individually.  
"I feel sick."  
"Tord said you probably haven't eaten in awhile... when I finish this, maybe some tea and food would help but, nothing alcoholic."  
Tom wanted to laugh at Edd's deep motherly tone but it instead became a weak grumble. "Ok."

The two sat in silence for awhile, Tom wincing and trying to focus on anything but himself and Edd working diligently.  
"Tom... Can I ask... why did this happen..?"  
more silence spread between them until finally Tom relented.  
"I was tricked."  
"By what?"  
"By her." Tom looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "I don't want to talk about it, Edd."  
He sighed, looking into his lover's eyes. "I'll tell you one day but... not now."  
If Edd was upset about that, he didn't show it, instead nodding slightly and finishing up the bandaging.  
"Whenever you're ready love, just know I'm always here for you, Matt too, you know how he gets about you."  
Tom let out a small chuckle, looking down at his wrists with a blush illuminating his cheeks.  
Edd felt a smile creep to his lips, anxiety over Tom's condition melting away at the sight of that cute bashful expression.  
Despite Tom being rather rugged and rebellious in his expression, there was still something cute and innocent about him that made people intimadated and charmed all in the same breath. When he opened up a little, he was nearly irresistable, Edd deeply appreciated that it was a reserved emotion, meant only for Tom's boyfriends. Even then it was a rarity.  
Edd leaned forward and kissed Tom deeply, carefully resting his hand on the back of his boyfriend's head. Tom obliged, licking Edd's bottom lip teasingly. They got lost in each other for a moment, until pain ricocheted against the walls of Tom's stomach and made him wince, a whine slipping from his throat. Edd immediately pulled away, watching him with great concern.  
"You need food."  
Tom said nothing, watching Edd in return.  
"Wait here." Edd smooched Tom's forehead quickly and left the room.

 

Beneath the bandages, blood seeped, red mixing in with an odd blue light blooming from the carved sigils in Tom's wrists. The feeling it created was agony but he hardly cared as he waited loyally for his lover's return. Tom didn't even react when a red form walked past the barely open bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some playing around and decided that Edd, Tom, and Matt's relationship would be established. Tom and Edd have been dating for three years, Tom, Edd, and Matt for a year and a half.   
> Tord had an one sided attraction to Tom before the events of the end and Matt the same but towards Tord. Thee Matt/Tord/Tom relationship will develop as the story continues. However, I detest TordEdd so that will never happen. Hope you all enjoyed and sorry I took so long to update.


	5. Red and green apple slices

Tord had trouble sleeping for a number of reasons on the best of nights but tonight was particularly troubling.   
While trying to get some rest he had heard from the thin wall next door Tom's sudden cry of pain.   
Tord knew that kind of pain well. That full body, deep, pain that seemed to come from no where and yet everywhere. He had felt it once. When he was blown from the robot like a burning ragdoll, at first it was nothing, then once he fell asleep and woke it was like Hell had burned him and left him to dry.   
A ghost of pain rain over half of him, even the memories hurt. Tord sighed, getting up and slipping a shirt on so he wore more than just his boxers and quietly entered the hall.   
He wasn't sure why but when Edd left the room he ducked into the shadows and followed behind, only being revealed when the kitchen light turned on. He almost laughed at how high Edd jumped; he looked like a wary cat.  
"It's just me." Tord didn't show his amusement, instead leaning against the fridge.   
"Is Tom ok?"  
"Yes." Edd nodded and turned away to find Tom a snack. "I just rebandaged him. Plus I think you were right earlier. He needs food."  
Tord hummed in understanding, watching the large man bustle about.  
"Did he tell you anything? I haven't, even with all my sources, been able to find who's the cause."  
"All I know is whoever tricked him is a she."  
"That helps."   
The two men were silent as Edd put on the kettle a mutual understanding.   
"I haven't told Matt how bad Tom's hurt yet."  
Tord didn't respond.  
"So don't say anything. He only knows Tom got hurt by some people. And it was hard enough to convince him to not to hunt the bastards down."  
That time, Tord had to laugh. "He went vampire one time and now he thinks he owns the world. Except when he breaks a nail."  
Edd smiled coyly and poured Tom's cup of tea.   
"I have to get back to my little bear now, so, night I guess." Edd gracefully gathered what he had procured for Tom and stepped past Tord.   
"There's tea left in the kettle, it helps you sleep."  
Tord sighed leaning his head back against the fridge. Edd always read him so well.  
He begrudgingly poured himself a cup of tea and headed back to his room.


End file.
